tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintesson Invasion - 8/16/2013 - Rescue Disaster
Log Title: Rescue Disaster Characters: Alley-Viper 910, Gnaw, Grimlock, Blast Off, Rhino, Nightingale, Nightlash, Overbite, Piranacon, Scourge, Seawing, Slugfest, Snaptrap, Snarl, Spike, Starscream Location: Los Angeles Date: 8/16/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion Summary: After two successful rescue attempts, the Joes have gotten confident. This time, Grimlock has joined to escort them into the occupied Los Angeles territory. The Joes are ready for an ambush after the last attempt, but the Quintessons still have a surprise waiting for them. Log Refugee Camp - Outskirts of Los Angeles A refugee camp for misplaced Los Angelinos has been set up by Cobra just outside the city. Autobots, Medi-Vipers, and Red Cross workers distribute aid to the suddenly-homeless, while Cybertronians and Earthlings alike gather to plan their next move. Rhino drives up to the camp, once again accompanied by Greenshirts Stanley and Jenkins. He exits the Hammer, carrying a folder under one arm, and toting his machinegun over the other. Nightingale is currently in the medical tent, tending to a new mother and her son. There had been much excitement last night, as the Autobot Blurr streaked into camp and dropped off a woman minutes away from giving birth. Once in a while, Dr. Miller will check her phone, and appear to type a short message back. Alley-Viper 910 is hanging around camp, having just returned from scouting the city with the others in her squad. Rhino moves to the command tent. Word quickly spreads through the camp that another rescue mission is in the works. Nightingale chuckles quietly to herself, reading something on her phone. She hears the commotion in the camp, and quickly gathers her things, getting ready to head out. She types something on her phone, before heading out to the command tent. Alley-Viper 910 hears the commotion and looks to her C.O., who says, "We just got back, let the others handle this one." Grimlock tromps into visible range from somewhere within the southern portion of camp. As he approaches the very loud, very deep voice booms throughout camp in what seems like a makeshift song. And so the Dinobot sings "Grimlock is a Dinobot of Cybertron origination, because him tall him what we call a Dino smashination---er. Grimlock comes to play with 'cons whenever good guys need him, Grimlock won't be you friend at all if you not nice to SNAAARRRLLLLLLL." Rhino hears the voice of the Dinobot (as does most of the camp.) "Sounds like we might have an escort, after all." He takes a map out of the folder and steps outside, gesturing for Jenkins and Stanley to grab a table. He opens the map and looks around at all who are gathering, "We've got confirmation of another group of survivors, and so far no sign of Quintesson action in the vicinity." He points to the map, his finger tracing a line from one of the 'safe' city entrances to a back alley, "And even if they do show up, the alley's too tight for them to move in on us." "Any word on possible wounded?" Dr. Miller asks, settling her bag over her shoulder. "And how large of a group are we talking about?" She looks over at the singing Grimlock, and chuckles. "You're in a good mood!" Grimlock looks down on the small humans and shrugs. "Me grimlock have to do something to pass time until me lead Earth to victory over invaders. Did me Grimlok hear small people need Grimlock help?" Alley-Viper 910 walks over to the command tent and asks, "Can I take a look at that? We just got back from the city." Rhino steps aside, giving the Alley-Viper plenty of space, "Be my guest." He looks up at Grimlock, "If we're going into the city, we could certainly use an escort." The massive Dinobot stares down at the humans thinking long and hard. On one hand, he doesn't put a lot of stock into the humans' war effort... but.. he gets to smash Sharkticons, and maybe that seacon combiner will show up.. Underneath his face plate Grimlock smiles wide, the outward sign being his blue optic visor flaring bright blue. "Me Grimlock will go. But Grimlock be very Specif... spec.. specific! Me Grimlock go to smash, me do best to make sure you leave with me Grimlock.. but you take safety in own hands." Nightingale gulps, just a little. Surely the Dinobot would be more like his companion Snarl, and look after the humans? He IS an Autobot, after all... "Ready when you are!" she says, looking determined. Alley-Viper 910 says, "Sticking to the alleys is good, and there hasn't been much activity in that area, though the other Vipers report that this land-shark-looking hostile has been seen wandering the city." Rhino follows the Alley-Viper's words, looking the map over, "Alright. If we can get some rooftop spotters, that will help greatly, but we can make do without now that we've got Autobot escort." He steps back up to the map, pointing toward one of the smaller streets, "We'll enter the city here, and follow this path..." He traces the path with a grease pencil over the laminated surface, circling the area where the target alley intersects with the street, "We'll park the convoy here. If the Quintessons attack from this street, we'll be able to exit out the back of the alley and circle around if necessary." Grimlock overlooks the plan, straining his neck to get in closer "Me Grimlock think if me stay ahead of humans, when Fish faces come Grimlock can bottleneck and keep humans free of problems. More smashing for Grimlock." Nightingale quietly nods, looking over the map. She wasn't familiar with LA, and so she wanted to make sure she knew the roads. Just in case she had to make her way out by foot. Hopefully, that wouldn't be needed. That's what Rhino was for! "Sounds like a solid plan." Rhino is standing at a folding table, looking over a map and planning a rescue operation with the rest of those gathered. Alley-Viper 910 is assisting with the planning, her squad just having returned from the city. She says, "That will work, though you still might want the spotters." Rhino looks around at the other Joes, "We're going to be stretched a little thin operating the convoys and the evac." He regards 910, "Do you have anyone you can spare for spotters?" Spike is in his own corner; he's managed to secure internet servers, enabling smooth communication - and thanks to Autobot technology, undetectable to Decepticons OR Quintessons. With an uplink to Teletraan Two, he's been studying Quintesson invasion patterns to determine their next move. He takes a sip of what passes as coffee and makes a few notes. Grimlock claps his hands, happy to finally be getting into the thick of things. He hasn't engaged the Quints since the night he went alone to test their defenses for fun. "When we go?" he asks eagerly Alley-Viper 910 says, "Let me ask my C.O." She sends a radio transmission and replies, "He says he'll have some waiting for you." Rhino nods to 910, "We appreciate the help." He looks up at Grimlock and gives him a resolute nod, then looks to the rest, "Mount up, everyone! We leave in fifteen!" He folds up the map, handing it to Jenkins, and sets his machinegun on the table to check it over quickly. Spike looks up in alarm, "Grimlock - shhhhh!!!!!" Spike says lowly to the big Dino "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile - we don't want a Sharticon-nado descending upon us." Grimlock looks down on Spike, his optic visor narrowing "Me Grimlock aware of situation Spike. Me Grimlock king. You Spike... well me grimlock take you Spike advice under advisement." Nightingale only flinches a little bit as the Dinobot claps. She steps over to Rhino. "Corporal, what are we expecting in terms of survivors. Also," she looks around, and drops her voice a bit. "And what if it's another ambush?" Spike looks up at Grimlock and gulps, grinning sheepishly "Believe me, I know you're king of the Dinobots! I was just... we gotta maintain a low profile. Stealth-like." Rhino finishes checking over his weapon and turns to Nightingale, "Estimates are between twelve and fifteen, ma'am. Not sure of the extent of any injuries." He starts toward the Hammer, "There's a basement with sewer access that will give us a third route out if they trap us in again." Grimlock turns from Spike to the other humans. "Me grimlock not let ambush happen. Me grimlock is walking ambush." Spike mutters to himself, "That's an..." Rhino walks up to the Hammer, still accompanied by Jenkins and Stanley. The trio climb aboard the heavily armed HMMV, Stanley manning the roof gun and Jenkins taking the passenger seat with the map. Behind the hammer are two APCs, with an LAV bringing up the rear. Outside, Grimlock pitches forward, almost doing a hand-stand as he transforms. The Massive jaws of the Dinobot Commander's T-Rex mode gape wide as a booming roar erupts from his maw, small but intimidating t-rex arms raised to the sky, the whole display, besides being possibly deafening may also be pretty jaw dropping. Grimlock raises his arms and begins to fold up as he leans back, rising up into his fearsome Dinobot mode. Rhino grins as he hears that roar, speaking over the convoy's radio, "With any luck, that'll scare off any opposition waiting for us." With the Hammer's engine rumbling, he shifts the vehicle into gear and signals the convoy into motion. Nightingale is sitting on one of the convoy's APCs, going through her medical supplies again. It's how she keeps calm. She smiles as she hears the large Dinobot roar; it was good to have Grimlock along for the ride, so to say. Outside, Grimlock falls into step with the convoy, now that his theatrics are finished for the moment. The rhythmic *Thud* of his feet on the urban jungle a constant reminder of his presence as he stalks, looking for prey. Rhino leads the convoy and their Dinobot escort into the city, making sure to set a pace that Grimlock can keep up with. It takes a good 45 minutes to reach the city, and navigate through the streets to the survivors' location. However, the passage through the city is quiet and uneventful... just like last time. Los Angeles Conflicting images of Los Angeles flicker across our television and movie screens: Hollywood glamour contrasts with gang violence, year-round sunny skies with smog, fast cars with traffic jams. From what travelers can gather, Los Angeles is a land of style and disaster, movers and shakers and earthquakes. Residents are accustomed to a rhythm that alternates between relaxation and stress, but out-of-towners -- fortunately -- tend to experience much more of the former. The nation's second-largest city (after New York), however, is currently under siege by the Quintessons, many of its iconic buildings in rubble under the shadow of a massive Quintesson Spire. Rhino leads the convoy to the alley where the survivors have taken shelter. A door midway down the alley is left slightly ajar, a piece of debris preventing it from closing. He turns to Jenkins, "Alright, no bad news from the spotters yet. Go check it out." Outside, The massive T-Rex casually stalks next to hte human vehicles that roll into town. Head swiveling back and forth looking for something to play with. Grimlock doesn't speak, trying hard to remember that the humans are on a sneaky mission. The King seems fine with that for now... Nightingale is staying inside the APC until the all clear is given, the ambush still fresh in her mind. "Keeping my fingers crossed...: Outside, Overbite is moving through the city, done with terrorizing ships for the day. He's looking for more Humans to bring to his masters, listening to the 'Jaws' theme. He is happy he heard about the series from the terrified, captured Humans, though it saddens him that the shark always dies at the end. He hears the rumble of engines, and goes to investigate, humming along to the theme. Rhino unfastens his seat belt, ready to move when given the all-clear. Jenkins hops out, keeping his rifle at the alert, moving quickly into the alley. He constantly checks above, watching the rooftops. The last ambush is still fresh in his mind as well. Stanley sweeps the rooves as well from his position on the roof gun, possibly paying less attention to the streets themselves. Outside, Shambling in Overbite's wake is Gnaw, the roly-poly slightly-smarter-than-the-average-bear Sharkticon. The Jaws theme entrances him, and he feels compelled to tag along listening to it, gnashing his sharky teeth occasionally. Outside, Grimlock sniffs at the air, and says in his best quiet voice, "Me Grimlock smell rotting fish." Looking around some more the Duinobot tries to pinpoint the exact source or direction. Somewhere in the distance the Orange County native band called Avenged Sevenfold can be heard as a recording of 'Hail to the King' plays, almost as if to herald the coming of Grimlock himself. Rhino watches the alley intently as Jenkins disappears through the door. Before long, the Greenshirt's voice comes over the radio, "Got 'em, Corporal. Thirteen, mixed ages, minor injuries save for one casualty. Clear to extract?" Nightingale waits nervously, although she seems rather calm on the outside. Stanley looks to Grimlock, then rechecks the street, "Looks good for now, Corporal, but we better move fast." Rhino nods and speaks over the radio, "Extraction team, move quick." Outside, Overbite moves closer to the engine sounds, asking Gnaw, "How do land Humans taste? I've only eaten them in the water." Nightingale doesn't need to be told twice. As the APC doors open, she exits, heading towards the civilains. "Come on!" she says, helping the first of the survivors get back to the convoy. Outside, "No taste so good," the Sharkticon says, "Cars taste better!" The roly poly ball of shark practically shakes his whole body along with his head, his tail thrashing behind him. Outside, Nightlash has arrived. Outside, Slugfest has arrived. Outside, Having little to do with the ATF, and therefor a prime haven for stowaways, Nightlash is cruising over LA. After all, she knows there's something not here that would normally challenge her superiority in the skies. The Night Raven is traveling fast enough that the sound barrier was left somewhere over Kentucky and hasn't bothered catching up since. But that's fairly standard. Easing out of the mach flight, she banks over Los Angeles proper, cameras scanning the ground and sky to get an idea of what's going on. Outside, Grimlock leans down toward the doctor as she exits the vehicle, trying to whisper. "Me Grimlock still smell fish You stay by G.I. Georges with guns, Me grimlock keep you safe." Outside, Is that snoring coming from Nightlash's drone cockpit? And is that a little chainsaw-stego curled up inside? Rhino keys his radio on, "All clear out here, Jenkins. Get them out of there." He shifts the machinegun into his lap, ready to move at a moment's notice to cover the survivors and his fellow Joes. He's not as concerned about Grimlock, because he's fairly certain the Dinobot leader can take care of himself. Also not as squishy. Outside, Nightlash winces inwardly. Lots of Joes. Lots of Autobots... Ahwell, time to represent. <> Outside, Slugfest wakes up and peeks out of the window of his comfy 'bed'. "EEEEE! Sharkies!" he squeals. "Are going to blow up sharkies so no can eats?" Outside, Take care of himself he can, Grimlock's beady little blue alt-mode optics scann the area, head still swiveling. He doesn;t like the secrecy and the covertness. grimlock would much rather barrel in jaws snapping, but he knows thats not what will get the squishies out alive. As an after thought he remarks tohimself "Me almost forgot back up!" smacking his shoulder with his massive head he growls out a short transmission "Him Snarl find Me grimlock in fish kingdom. Much Quints to eat." The Joes have brought a convoy in to evacuate a small group of survivors, currently parked and waiting to evacuate. Rhino sits in the driver's seat of the lead Hammer, while a Greenshirt mans the roof turret. A number of Joes have moved into the building to get the survivors ready to move to the APCs. Outside, Gnaw ambles along in a direction he thinks might lead him to some humans that the masters will want to catch and hold! Outside, Nightingale is helping the civilians, reassuring them that everything was going to be fine. Outside, Overbite is moving towards the sound of the Hammer's engines, wanting to see what land humans taste like. Rhino responds to the radio from the airborn Decepticon, "Acknowledge, One-Seven-Three. Happy for the eyes in the sky. Can you see any enemy movement in our vicinity?" Outside, Nightlash sighs inwardly. This is what she gets for sending transmissions to the opposing factions. No response. Doesn't mean she won't intervene, though... Her cameras zoom in on the ground. AH! HAHAH! There's a response... she's almost giddy. <> She banks, turning around to settle into a slow overhead pattern, cameras zooming in on Overbite. Outside, Nightingale sighs, looking down at the body of a middle-age man, who died of an invected wound. "Please, a stretcher. We're taking him with us." she says to a Greenshirt. She covers the body with a sheet, murmuring a prayer under her breath. Outside, Overbite locks in on the sound and moves as quickly as he can towards it, switching to humming the 'Jaws' attack theme. He says to Gnaw, "This way!" Rhino reaches over and types a command into the Hammer's onboard computer, <> He sends the frequency over the radio signal up to the Night Raven. Outside, Gnaw nods his head, which is to say his whole roly-poly rotund body, and scampers after Overbite. He approaches the Hammer as well, his jaws chomping like Pac-Man. Outside, Quintesson Spiral #1736 stands tall above the city. Sharkticons exit from the base and spread out into the city. A group of the legions move to converge on Overbite's position. Outside, Grimlock looks to the convoy, asking in general "Snarl want know if this same place as fight turtlecon? Him say him see Thundercracker in air, need to knoe if friendly or enemy?" Rhino looks up at Grimlock, "This isn't the same location as the last rescue. Only the Quintessons are identified as hostiles right now." Outside, Nightlash takes a moment to review the beacons and mutters. <> She checks on the advancing groups. <> Outside, Blast Off has arrived. Outside, Blast Off flies into the area to see for himself what is going on in LA. He's viewed it from afar, this time he wants to get in a little closer. The Combaticon space shuttle flies in, transforms, and lands on a tall hill overlooking the city. Sharkticons swarm everywhere, Quintessons infest the place, and his sensors pick up Dinobots in the area. There's a lot NOT to like here as far as he's concerned. However, there also appears to be some radio signal activity from Decepticons, so some of his side is here, somewhere. For the moment, Blast Off simply watches from his high perch. Outside, Grimlock says into his transmitter to Snarl "Me Grimlock make big sign." and without any further thought about it his eye lasers spew red hot light at the nearest building, setting the top of a high rise ablaze "Me Grimlock think Snarl see that!" Outside, The mini stego sees sooo many sharkticons! All hungry, all gnashing jaws! "Me think stay up here and no get eated." Rhino frowns slightly. He knew they weren't exactly discrete about coming in, but that's really going to hilight their position to the enemy. He clicks his radio, <> Outside, Nightingale would sigh loudly, if she wasn't busy helping civilians evacuate. But she does look over at Grimlock. "What was that for?" she yells, helping a young woman to an APC. "That's a pretty big flag to wave!" Outside, Overbite sees the fire, and the nearby Dinobot. He says to Gnaw, "Snaptrap is right, those humans never learn. Neither do those rebels. He charges Grimlock! Outside, Snarl has arrived. Outside, Cue Godzilla theme, or just play the YouTube link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vE-JwmDrTNI Out of the sky, a large robot drops, destroying a taco truck and setting off the propane! A few moments pass, before a red and grey stego sporting gold plates rips out of the wreckage and roars, cutely! "RAHR! Me Snarl saw sign, Grimlock!" Outside, Nightlash is silent for a moment. <> She sighs, picking up the voice in her drone. The radio in the drone's cockpit crackles to life. "Seriously? How many times are you going to sneak in there?" Stealth systems reluctantly disengage so she can jettison the drone. No sense dragging a non-flier into aerial combat... The Night Raven's missile bay opens, rolling out the cradles for her rockets as she starts setting up firing solutions on the various sharkticons. <> Outside, "Is comfy in here!" the little stegosaur says, and whees as the drone is released and flies loose on its own. Outside, Overbite growls, jaws snapping at the Dinobot wanna-be king. He says, "You're scrap Dinobot rebel!" Light glints off his many sharp teeth as he tries to chomp Grimlock. Outside, >> Overbite strikes Grimlock with Jaws. << Outside, Quintesson Spiral #1736 receives reports from the streets that numerous Cybertronian and Human forces are on the move. The battle deck opens up and a multitude of cannons rotate into view. A shaft of white light lances upward from the pinnacle of the Bellum's spire. The light lasts for only a few moments. Anyone who has seen one in action would instantly recognize the beem as a Space Bridge in action. Rhino radios back, <> He thumps on the roof, "Tracer rounds! Light up those Sharkticons as far back as you can!" Stanley thumps an affirmative on the roof of the Hammer and quickly switches the belt. Rhino radios back to Nightlash, <> Stanley spins up the minigun as more Sharkticons enter his fire zone. Outside, >> Hammer #3934 strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Machinegun . << Outside, >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Hammer #3934 with Bite. << Outside, Nightingale hurries the remaining civlians into the APC. "Is that everyone?" she asks, as gunfire starts erupting around them. "No, there's one more!" a civilians tell her. The Army medic heads back into the building looking for the last refugee Outside, Blast Off notices the Quintesson ship Bellum. Hmmm, he DID take out one ship... why not two? Everyone else seems so worried about these things... but the Combaticon is simply more SKILLED than most of them, anyway. He transforms back into a shuttle and flies in for a closer view. The ship is active, and engaging a Space Bridge? That can't be good... the Combaticon decides to take action, and fires without any warning. Outside, >> Blast Off strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with X-Ray-Laser . << Outside, Snarl sees his leader attacked! But, boss would no want Snarl to help in fight, so his attention goes elsewhere, spying sneaky con trying sneak up on humans! He rahrs before charging after Gnaw, lowering his head to bash into the bot! Outside, >> Snarl strikes Gnaw with Smash. << Outside, Gnaw is struck by a Dinobot's head! It's not Slag, but it's the mega-stego! The roly-poly ball of shark tumbles head over heels and rolls a short distance from the impact. When he stops rolling he kicks until he gets to his feet, then charges at the Dinobot, maw gaping and attempting to chew on the Dinobot's back plates! Outside, >> Gnaw misses Snarl with Bite. << Outside, The mini stego is still in the drone, wondering where it's going to go and whether it will let him out! He eeeees as he sees the sea of Sharkticons! Outside, Grimlock's beady optics watch Overbite close in, the Dino stands his groujd, providing a laege 'meat shield' that the Quint forces will have to plow through to reach the brunt of the human evac mission. Grimlock watches Overbite's fangs close down around Grimlock's shiney hide leaving nothing but scratches. The Dinobot Commander is baffled, puzzled. Is this Seacon NEW? Grimlock doesn't respond with words. The massive T-Rex simply roars an ear deafening gutteral, savage roar then end result, his jaws snapping down toward Overbite. Outside, >> Grimlock misses Overbite with Bite. << Outside, Nightlash chuckles softly at the antics going on below... But then, suddenly, there's a Blast Off, and he's tackling the big ship. <> She grunts softly at Blast Off's suicidal charge, external speakers coming online to blast out some Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb. After all, if you're going to fight, why not do it in style? Her missile cradle rotates, stowing the rockets in favor of a heavier-hitting projectile as she snaps around to fire on the Bellum. Outside, >> Nightlash strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Python Missile. << Outside, Overbite sees Grimlock's jaws about to close on him, and he weaves to the side. His red optics flash and he says, "I will teach you about Seacon superiority. He brings up his front claws and slashes at Grimlock. Outside, >> Overbite strikes Grimlock with Talons. << Rhino growls, "Not again," as a Sharkticon breaks through the defenses. Instead of going for the engine block like the last pack, it chomps onto the side of the vehicle. One of the missile racks is damaged as part of the rear cab crunches inward. Rhino refuses to fire one of the missiles to shake off a Sharkticon, because that might hurt. Stanley swivels the weapon around, laying heavy fire on the Sharkticon's head. Outside, >> Hammer #3934 misses Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Machinegun . << Outside, Quintesson Spiral #1736 suffers little more than cosmetic damage from the Decepticon's attack. One of the cannons on the battle deck swivels to track the larger target. The barrel glows with green energy which explodes forth in a long beam of disruptive energy toward Blast Off. Outside, >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 misses Blast Off with Beam-Cannon . << Outside, Snaptrap has arrived. Outside, Some time after the Space Bridge light has faded, a bulky form exits the Bellum onto the ground. Snaptrap stands, optics shuttering as he takes in air around his faceplate, filtering the scents of the errupting battle. He opts to move on toward the rescue party, confident that the Bellum's guns and armor can handle any assault. He draws his sword and breaks into a run, moving around the Sharkticons surging toward the scene. Outside, Blast Off watches with satisfaction as his shot hits, then arcs around for another go, avoiding an attack from the ship. He radios in to the ship, just in case anyone is there: <> He swoops in and drops an orbital bombardment! Outside, >> Blast Off strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Bombs . << Outside, Snarl grins at Gnaw, as he goes to knock around the Sharkticon more, sweeping around to see if his thagomizer is as satisfying as his head butt on Gnaw Outside, >> Snarl critically strikes Gnaw with Tail Smash! << Outside, Gnaw is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Outside, Gnaw is struck a solid blow by Snarl's thrashing tail! The spiky thagomizer caves in the Shark's face, shattering hundreds of teeth. The force of the blow sends Gnaw spinning, and he tumbles backwards until he comes to a halt against a building. He doesn't get up. Outside, Slugfest finally figures out how to get the drone open, and hops out, seeing Sharkticons and Seacons about. He scampers towards Overbite, and attempts to chomp down on the walking shark's tail! Outside, >> Slugfest misses Overbite with Bite. << Outside, Grimlockcan't help but retort to the Seacon's taunt. "Me Grimlock KING!!!!!!!!!!!" lurching forward with the skill and grace of a runaway freight train, Grimlock swipes with his arms, his clawed hands hoping to connect while taking a more savage chomp at the Seacon Outside, >> Grimlock strikes Overbite with Rend. << Outside, Nightlash takes a bit of pride that her missile hit as well. That's always a bonus! And Slugfest is out of her drone, which means she's got use of that for the sake of combat again. She opens the link, flying the drone in as it opens up with a barrage from its cannons, giving her a chance to adjust her own position after firing missiles. <> Outside, >> Nightlash strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Heavy Laser . << Outside, Overbite growls in pain as the Dinobots claws sink into him. He says, "You will pay for that!" He rears back and strikes, large jaws descending on Grimlock like a lawnmower on grass. Outside, >> Overbite strikes Grimlock with Sharkbite. << Outside, Explosions errupt across the Bellum's upper surfaces, lasers cutting through the fire. As the smoke clears, though, the damage appears to be minor dents in the heavy armor. Artillery cannons open fire on the city, exploding across the many streets. The beam-cannons errupt again, continuing to focus their fire on Blast Off. Outside, >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 misses Blast Off with Beam-Cannon . << Outside, Seawing has arrived. Outside, Seawing marches out of the Bellum, scowling. Leave it to Overbite to mess things over! The Seacon looks over the embattled city, growling deep in his throat. :How pathetic..." he rumbles, surveying the scene. (no attack) Rhino throws the Hammer into gear and presses on the gas, attempting to shake the Sharkticon free. Tires squeal and the Sharkticon's weight serves as a fulcrum for the vehicle to start moving in a circle. Rhino slams the pedal down to try and break free before the Sharkticon starts trying to shake the Hammer... Meanwhile, Jenkins prevents the few remaining inside the building from running out into an outright battle. Outside, >> Hammer #3934 tries to ram Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles but misses. << Outside, >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Hammer #3934 with Plasma . << Outside, Nightingale is staying put like a good girl, trusting Jenkins's judgement. "The Corporal said this building had sewer access." she says, looking around. "Mabe we should head down that way?" Outside, Snaptrap arrives on the scene of the fight, sword glowing red as fire wreaths it. He takes stock of the situation. It looks like Overbite is trying to take on a pair of Dinobots. He speaks into his radio, <> Rather than charging into the thick of battle, he bends forward, shifting into his armored turtle form and unleashing a blast from his photon turrets at Snarl. Snaptrap steps back and transforms into his turtle mode, forelegs slamming down. Outside, >> Snaptrap strikes Snarl with Photon Beam . << Outside, Blast Off evades the attack again. The space shuttle rockets by and around for another go at the Quintesson ship, firing Lasers this time. <> Outside, >> Blast Off strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with X-Ray Laser . << Outside, Snarl lowers himself as he sees Snaptrap turn and fire his lazahs at the stego. He feels the burn of the beams play across his hide, but, not that bad. Growling, he charges at the seacon leader, breathing fire at him! Outside, >> Snarl misses Snaptrap with Fire Breath . << Outside, Gnaw continues to lay there because knocked out. A few teeth continue slowly falling out. Outside, The mini stego squeals as he sidesteps the stomping Grimlock continues to tussle with a walking shark! He tries thagomizing the Seacon now! Outside, >> Slugfest strikes Overbite with Bash. << Outside, Grimlock is starting to show signs of damage now. scrapes and scratches have progressed into tears and holes. Small droplets of energon pool at his feet. this fact does not escape the T-Rex, infact it fuels his resolve. Rearing back and for a split second using his tail to balance his massive frame the Dino lifts a giant leg, attempting to shove Overbite back "You Fish-con in me Grimlock's bubble. Me Grimlock think you need step back." Outside, >> Grimlock strikes Overbite with Kick. << Outside, Nightlash mutters. Things are going south for the group attempting to rescue others. She checks on Blast Off, then the Bellum, and with a grunt breaks off the engagement to look around for the assist. <> She rotates her weapons to the lower-yield rockets, diverting her drone to fly higher overhead to provide a better overview of the battlefield while diving in low to accost the Sharkticon horde proper, if only to buy the Hammer some breathing room. Outside, >> Nightlash misses Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Hydra Rocket. << Outside, Overbite is pushed back from the kick, but keeps his feet, using his tail to help balance. His optics flash and he raises his claws to take a swipe at Grimlock. Outside, >> Overbite strikes Grimlock with Claw. << Outside, Seawing hears his brother's call, and lets out a deep bellowing war cry in response. "I come, brother." he says, making his way over to Snaptrap. He spots Overbite in trouble, and emits a sigh. "Always charging in head first, Overbite..." he grumbles. "Hey, fin-back!" he yells at Snarl. "Take this!" He raises an arm, and fires a laser at Snarl. Outside, >> Seawing strikes Snarl with Laser . << Outside, The lasers dance over the hull of the Bellum. The beam cuts a scorch into the surface. Missile turrets pop up from the opposite side as Blast Off passes by and a hail of plasma explosives are unleashed. Outside, >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Blast Off with Plasma Missile. << Outside, Blast Off is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Rhino growls into his radio, the sense of urgency sounding more like frustration than anger at the Decepticon, <> The extra gas isn't enough to break free, but maybe a cannon round is. He reaches back behind him, swiveling the side-mounted cannon into place and pulling the trigger. Jenkins nods to Nightingale, "Yes, ma'am. Might be our best bet..." He moves away from the doorway, and heads down into the cellar. There, in the center, is a large drain cover. Once removed, it is easily large enough for the survivors to fit through. Outside, Nightingale follows Jenkins down, staying by the drain cover as the survivors crawl in one by one. "Slowly now..." she says, trying to keep the civvies from panicking and falling in. "I'll wait here for a few moments more, see if anyone else is coming..." the doctor says. She's worried, but there isn't much she can do. Outside, Snaptrap drops his head, letting the flames lick over his armor. The turtle takes a few steps back, transforming into robot mode as three other Seacons step out into the streets. His yellow optics flare as he leaps upward, "Seacons: merge to for PIRANACON!" He looks down, optics blazing at the Dinobots, "And let the hunt begin..." Outside, Blast Off comes in for another round on the Quint ship. The space shuttle is feeling very confident- arrogant, even, and it makes him drop his guard just a tiny bit too much this time. Allowing himself to be distracted for a moment as he scans the ground for this recon team Nightlash mentioned, the Quint ship takes the opportunity to finally strike- and hit! The strike does major damage, destroying large parts of his heat shields and sending the shuttle, with smoke billowing behind him, crashing into the city below with a BOOM! Outside, Snarl takes a step back as the turtlecon seems to rise up into a gestalt, "Uh oh! Me think me prefer Devastator!" Still, the dinobot isn't above taking potshots at the bots combining Outside, >> Snarl critically strikes Snaptrap with Tail Smash! << Outside, The little stego's tail must not have made much of an impression! So Slugfest starts revving up his chainsaw plates and trys sawing into Overbite! Outside, >> Slugfest misses Overbite with Blades. << Outside, Grimlock looks down at the claw scratch, again baffled at the weakness of hte attack "Me Grimlock thought you Fish-con did pretty good, till then. You Seacon even lift..Bruh?" Shaking his reptilian head Grimlock's optics go from sapphire blue to blood red as red hot anger explodes from them "Me Grimlock also told you Me King, Grimlock meant it." PewPew does Grimlock as the call for gestalt goes down Outside, >> Grimlock strikes Overbite with Eyelaser . << Outside, Nightlash watches the rockets strike with little effect and banks sharply to alter course. <> Her drone's camera catches Blast Off disappearing in a blaze of glory. <> Her weapons bay rotates again, preparing another missile while strafing across Overbite's location. <> She runs a quick check on her weapons systems as she powers up, and dusts off, the Decepticon radio frequencies. Ugh... Outside, >> Nightlash strikes Overbite with Laser . << Outside, Starscream has arrived. Outside, An F15 is screaming into the area (pun it if you want) at near max speed. It is the Decepticon Air Commander and he was out trying to track down the crazed Vampire Seeker /someone cute lose/ but now hs got to save the Combaticon shuttlefool. He comes into the area hot and fast, quickly scans the hostiles and decides hes going to make short work of this and drops a cluster bomb. Outside, >> Starscream misses Seawing with Cluster Bombs . << Outside, Seawing lets out another booming war cry as Snaptrap orders the Seacons to form together. He looks up, spotting something in the sky. A Sharkticon leaps up, swallowing Starscream's cluster bomb. The explosives go off in its belly, raining shark bits over everyone. The Seacon laughs. "Fly away, little bird..." he says, snapping off a quick shot before his borhters and he finsih merging Outside, >> Seawing misses Starscream with Laser . << Outside, Overbite dodges Slugfest's blades, only to be hit by Grimlock's eye lasers. He grunts as Nightlash's attack hits, and leaks more energon. Starscreams cluster bomb taken are of, he manages to jump into the air to merge with his brother Seacons. Outside, The missile pods readjust their targeting for other airborn targets as the shuttle nuisance is eliminated. Now there's a Night Raven firing on the minions. The Beam Cannon turrets track the Decepticon's trajectory and fire a black ray. A beam with a carrier signal capable of overriding a Cybertronian's IFF circuitry, momentarily making enemies show as friends and vice-versa... Outside, >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Nightlash with Subjugation Beam . << Outside, >> Nightlash temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Rhino feels the Hammer suddenly lifted upward. That can't be good. He calls up, "Stanley, get out!" He releases the side-cannon and snaps his seatbelt on, grabbing his machinegun with his free hand. He radios the convoy, "Fall back to the rendezvous point! We'll take the alternate route!" Stanley unstraps himself from the turret gun and crawls over the roof, shoulder-rolling on the pavement. He quickly ducks into the alley as the Hammer is lifted off the ground by the Shakrticon and rolled onto its back. Teeth chomp down on the vehicle, and Rhino slowly crawls out through a broken window, pulling his machinegun behind him. With the path behind them still clear, the two APCs and the one LAV pull away from the rescue zone. Outside, >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Hammer #3934 with Chomp. << Nightingale is waiting by the sewer entrance, hearing the sounds of a vehicle getting chomped. "Oh no..." She remains where she is. <<"Corporal, what happneed? Are you alright?">> she radios, sounding anxious Snaptrap is caught in a vulnerable moment, knocked backward as Tentakill, Skalor, and Nautilator move in. Snarl's tail strikes him square in the chest, all four spikes bunching through his armor. He's helped back up to his feet by the other three Seacons, "That does it..." He leaps upward, allowing the other Seacons to attach to his limbs. Snaptrap's head disappears into his body (just like a real turtle!) and the plated head of Piranacon rises up. The beast throws back its head and unleashes a Godzilla-like roar. Yellow optics glare at Snarl, and the clawed feet aim a kick at the Dinobot's side. >> Piranacon strikes Snarl with Kick. << Some of the other Sharkticons start tugging on the fallen Gnaw, slowly dragging him back to where he can be repaired. Blast Off lies smoking in the midst of a pile of rubble caused by his crash landing. The shuttle's aelerons twitch once in a while, but the Combaticon still mostly appears to be out like a light. Snarl squees as he attains flight, as a stegosaur, which is somewhat novel, considering he never flew in that mode 'unsupported'. After a few moments, he crashs... It may take a few for the dinobot to get back to the battle! Slugfest eees and watches Snarl go flying! Then he sees that Piranhacon has been formed. The mini stego tries firing at the big hulking fish gestalt with his vibro-cannon. "Ewwww, smell like fish, go wash off!" >> Slugfest misses Piranacon with Vibe Blast . << Grimlock eyes the merging form of Piranacon, licking his chops hungrily. the Dinobot Commander turns toward Snarl as he flies and lands far away "Him Snarl Get back here for me Grimlock speech." Which Grimlock belts out anyway, trying to Imitate Snaptrap, Scrapper, Razorclaw, Motormaster, and the rest of the worthless combiner team leaders. "Snarl, MERGE and form Combiner-Demerginator-Smash-Dino-Team!" Grimlock feigns leaping into the air like Mr. fancy pants Snaptrap. "Or Me Grimlock has better yet idea. Smash them legs till them fall, then rip them arms off.... Me Grimlock chew the head." Grimlock's massive legs start churning, kicking up debris as he charges Piranacon, for a split second looking much like a blood-thirsty mechaanized version of roadrunner of looney tunes fame. He attempts to quite plainly run into the massive mech, and topple it like a huge tree. >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Crush. << Nightlash is blasted and the worst thing imaginable happens. Engine flameout. In the cockpit, instruments are going haywire as the radio goes silent, save for the hiss of static. Also not good. A quick check also reveals hydraulics and flight controls are frozen... She's gone dead in the air. A very bad thing to have happen. Slowly, altitude is traded in favor of that sickening feeling of an uncontrolled descent. Slowly, things begin to recover... only, they don't. Not really. Confusion is quite...we'll say cemented in as she tries to figure out what's going on with her systems. Overhead, her drone is even acting peculiar, the camera feeds cutting off abruptly as they try to recalibrate, the drone attempting to reconnect with its host. Outside, Scourge has arrived. Scourge swoops down from the sky, charging in with several Sweeps flanking him, in Sweepcraft mode. When he finds Blast Off, he transforms and lands, and his minions do the same. "Now! Pick him up!" Scourge orders, as the Sweeps gather around the space shuttle and try to lift him so they can take him off to repair bay. Starscream is annoyed one of his clustr bombs missed and made sharkticon confetti instead. Angrilly the tricolored F15 pulls up and swings around. He notices coming in to grab that shuttle and then focuss back in front of him. Ahh yes, the ship... perfect. He dials in what he wants to use and fires. >> Starscream strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Missile. << Piranacon lets out a second mighty roar as it sends the spikey-backed Dinobot flying through the air. "PIRANACON WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!" it bellows, roaring in anger as Grimlock plows into its leg. "PUNY CREATURE!!" Piranacon lifts the damaged leg, and brings it down again, hoping to squash the Dinobot leader flat. >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Stomp. << The Quintesson Spiral continues tracking the disoriented Night Raven. It remains unharassed for a few moments, until Starscream swoops in. The majority of the weaponry switch targets to track the grey F-15. Beam Cannons open fire. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Starscream with Beam-Cannon . << Rhino ducks into the building behind Stanley, hurrying down into the basement. In spite of all the excitement, he appears remarkably stoic, "Sharkticon just flipped the Hammer. I ordered the Convoy to the alternate rendezvous coordinates." He pulls out a map of the sewer system, "This tunnel should connect with a main line about six-hundred meters down. From there, the rendezvous is one kilometer north." Starscream gets slammed with a laser and.. no.. he didnt like that. He didnt like that at all. warnings are screaming throughhis HUD along with an annoying ding ding in his cockpit. He might have to rethink his stratigy and he peels away. Nightingale looks over the man quickly, and nods. "Alright then, let's get going Corporal. Jenkins and the civilians wents on ahead." She reajustes her back. "You're not injuried?" she asks, as she satrts down the sewer drain. From down a street comes the incomperable and totally awesome red and gold stegosaur, roaring loudly as he charges, his thagomizer swishing, running for the gestalt, intent on ramming him! >> Snarl strikes Piranacon with Charge. << Grimlock catches the full brunt of Piranacons foot right in the side of his very well armored hind-quarters. Stumbling back the Dinobot look directly at his caved in armor, rage building. Grimlock feels that not-so- awesome burning in his belly. the fires from inside overtake his innards. Grimlock belts out "You big fish-con not kick Grimlock and get 'Cuse me!... Get away with it!" >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Plasma-Breath . << Starscream is damaged and, well yea not happy about that. That doesnt feel good. But hes more concerned that all it took was one hit. And how the smeg did it manage to track /him/ of all Seekers? He comes back around and decides hes going to see how well something works. If this doesnt hes getting out fo there. Let the Autobots deal with this. >> Starscream misses Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Null-Ray . << Slugfest is even punier than Grimlock, and even more ineffectual! His beam misses the Gestalt, so he tries again, with his solar beam this time! >> Slugfest strikes Piranacon with Solar Beam . << The Bellum's armor is very shiney, and comprised of all sorts of non-euclidian angles. The null beam's angle is all wrong. It reflects off the surface and harmlessly away. Several of the beam cannons focus in on a single point and open fire. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Starscream with Beam-Cannon . << Piranacon weathers the assault with a chuckle, "Piranacon feels nothing!" The titan grips its trident-sword with both hands, bringing the butt of the weapon down toward Grimlock's head. >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Smash. << Rhino nods to Nightingale, "Sounds good, ma'am. I'll go in first and guard our flank. Stanley, you follow the doc." A sloshing sound echoes up from the sewer great below. Rhino frowns at the sound, but racks back the charging handle on his machinegun and drops down. He spots a pair of glowing red lights in the darkness, and calls up, "Better get moving! Something nasty is coming this way!" As the echo of his voice fades away, a snarling can be heard from the tunnel. Nightingale drops in behind Rhino, heading Stanley following her. "What the, what is that? It's not a Sharkticon." The doctor draws her pistol, and Stanley holds his gun at the ready. "Let's go!" Stanleyt says, as they all head off, quickly. Snarl rahrs up at Piranacon before whipping around, his spin loading his thagomizer with as much malice, aiming at knocking down the gestalt! >> Snarl misses Piranacon with Tail Smash. << Rhino raises the Machinegun, flicking on the flashlight attachment. A broad, silver snout comes into view, attached to an aligator-like body. Without looking over his shoulder, he simply says, "Run...." He squeezes the trigger, the 7.62mm fire deafening in the enclosed space. >> Rhino misses Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Full-Auto . << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Rhino with Kick. << Rhino is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Slugfest hears his 'mommy' calling, as Starscream orders the cons to leave the monstrosity to the Autobots! Well at least his last shot hit! "Us have go nao?" he shortranges to Nightlash. Grimlock reels back from the blow, one of his very sharp and wonderful Grimlock teeth goes flying from his maw and the Dinobot Commander hits the pavement. Grimlock, his face smashed, his butt smashed, thrashes around on the ground for a moment before transforming. Coming to one knee Grims levels his missile launcher at the seacon behemoth and pulls the trigger. Grimlock tilts his head down and raises up, unfolding and twisting into robot mode. >> Grimlock misses Piranacon with Missile. << Piranacon ignores the tiny dinosaur, and the larger dinosaur. Its main focus is the lead Dinosaur, Grimlock. "YOU NOTHING MORE THAN SNACK!" It roars, swatting the missile away, into a poor Sharkticon, and then trying to swat Grimlock! >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Smash. << As the Joe opens fire, the Alicon charges him. It's smaller than a Sharkticon and fits through the tunnels easily enough, lunging at Rhino. The Corproal lets out a yell, blood spattering his lips as the giant robot lands on top of him, nearly crushing the life out of him. He lifts the machinegun again, pain filtering through his voice, "RUN!" The muzzle strobes the tunnel with its rapid fire, but the allicon isn't budging. It chomps down on the weapon, silencing it permanently. "MATTHEW!" Dr. Miller scream, watching the man being overcoming. "Come on, Doctor, we have to go now!" Dr. Miller looks frightened, as more of those alligator machines appear. "C'mon doc now!" Stanley yells. "This way!" The doctor runs after him, clearly not wanting to leave Rhino, but having no choice... Snarl looks up as Grimlock is being picked on, and roars up at Piranacon, before spewing flames at his foot! >> Snarl misses Piranacon with Fire Breath . << As Rhino lapses into unconsciousness, and the other Joes flee down the tunnel, the machinegunner's dying body is dragged away into the darkness... That one /HURT/ both Grimlocks physical form and his pride. The dinobot is smashed into the pavement. Sparks and twitches slow his motions down to a crawl as he lays there still facing Piranacon. "Me.. Grimlock...Go out... Fighting with a big... Screw.. You." The Dino materializes his blaster and weakly squeezes the trigger as his optic visor dims and brightens in a flutter. >> Grimlock strikes Piranacon with Laser . << Piranacon avoids the Steggo's fire breath by lifting his foot, using it to flip the Hammer onto its side. It barely notices the laser scorching its hip as it leans down and grips the vehicle in both hands. Raising the Joe vehicle above its head, and over Grimlock, it lets out a fearsome roar. Piranacon proceeds to drop the Hammer. >> Piranacon strikes Grimlock with Strike With Massive Object. << Grimlock is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Slugfest runs away as it's time to go home, following after the Sweeps. "Hey no forget me!" Grimlock cannot move, slide, or even wiggle away from the impact of the Hammer. the great and powerful Dinobot has truly failed today, and his optics dim, his chassis tears as gets crushed into so much dust. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP